Prueba final
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: Es la gran final de los examenes chunin los hijos de los salvadores del mundo se enfrentan, nuevos jutsus y combinaciones y sobre todo duro entrenamiento


La final del examen Chunin de este año llamo la atención de todo el mundo ninja, el enfrentamiento de los hijos y pupilos de los dos ninjas más grandes que aún habitaban este mundo Bolt Uzumaki vs Sarada Uchiha, los dos habían pasado por diferentes y peligrosas pruebas para llegar a donde estaban, habían combatido con inteligencia y valor durante el torneo.

Sarada derroto a Sabaku no Sho, pupilo de Kankuro en las artes de las marionetas demoniacas, en octavos de final, en cuartos a Droy un aprendiz de Omoi y de Killer Bee, en semifinal una batalla nada fácil en contra de la tinta y Jutsus Yamanaka de Inojin. Ahí estaba ahora mirando a los ojos al rubio en la final.

Por el lado de Bolt, tampoco fue fácil primero se encontró con Lyn Terumi, una chica con el mismo Kekkei Genkai que la 5ta Mizukage, en cuartos tuvo que enfrentar a Shikaida un encuentro sumamente difícil debido a las estrategias y Jutsus del Nara. Los 3 miembros del equipo 7 comandado por Konohamaru estaban en Semifinales Sarada, Bolt y Yosai. Fue a Bolt a quien le toco enfrentarse contra su compañero de equipo en semifinales, una batalla reñida de principio a fin donde un Kage Bunshin fue la diferencia. Ahora miraba a los ojos a su amiga de la infancia y compañera de equipo, la respetaba las ocho misiones para aplicar este examen no habían sido fáciles y sus lazos se habían estrechado más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado.

-¿Cómo lo ves Sasuke, Sara-chan podrá con mi pequeño cabeza hueca?- el Hokage Naranja peguntaba a su tercer consejero.

-Idiota, deberías estar más preocupado por tu mocoso que por mi hija, hasta ahora no ha mostrado ni la mitad de los resultados de su entrenamiento- el Uchiha sonreía confiado.

-puedo decir lo mismo- Naruto volteo de nuevo a la arena a ver el inicio de la batalla.

Konohamaru fue asignado como referí, pidió a sus alumnos que dieran algunos pasos atrás, ambos pusieron la tradicional pose de "petición de batalla" y Konohamaru alzó la bandera para dar inicio.

-¡Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!-, Bolt hizo el primer movimiento, un combo clásico de patadas y golpes coordinados hasta culminar en levantarla al aire golpeando su barbilla y una patada descendente en la nuca -¡U-zu-ma-ki Ráfaga!- grito Bolt. El estadio estalló de emoción, al ver que lo que se estrellaba contra el suelo no era el cuerpo inerte de Sarada sino un tronco.

Bolt buscaba desesperado el chakra de Sarada, cuando dio un gran salto al mismo tiempo que Sarada salía del suelo con un upper, para después salir corriendo de nuevo en contra de Bolt, en un parpadeo estaba debajo de él y con un movimiento simple golpeo su barbilla como hace nada él lo había hecho haciéndolo, una serie de patadas a sus costados para culminar con una en su estómago, conocía de más esa técnica, tomo con ambas manos el pie de la chica antes de lanzar la primera patada y giro en sentido opuesto a lado del que vendría la próxima haciendo que los dos salieran disparados en sentidos opuestos.

-Creo que es hora de que pierdas Bolt- Sarada se quito sus gafas y las lanzó como si fueran un shuriken hacia Bolt, quien a penas esquivo recibiendo un pequeño corte en la mejilla. –Sharingan- Los ojos negros de la chica Uchiha se tornaron rojos y dos aspas alrededor de un círculo aparecieron.

-je,je creo que es hora de mostrar el As- Bolt empezó a forma unos sellos a gran velocidad, en la tribuna se podía distinguir la sonrisa pícara de Hiashi -¡Byakugan!- el iris de Bolt se torno de un azul muy claro casi blanco y la irrigación tanto de chakra como sanguínea que iba hacia los ojos se engroso.

/Flashback/

* * *

><p>-¡Abueloooo! ¡Tía Hanaabiii!- Bolt entró a toda velocidad a la mansión Hyuuga buscando al ya retirado líder del clan o a la actual líder.<p>

-¿Bolt-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto extrañada Hanabi su sobrino por lo general sólo aparecía en reuniones familiares o algunas veces cuando le tocaba recoger a Himawari.

-¡Pase a la ronda final de los exámenes Chunin necesito que me enseñes a usar el Byakugan-ttebasa!- soltó todo el aire que tenía y puso ojos de perrito a su tía.

-¿Por qué te interesa hasta ahora, y cómo sabes que podrás lograrlo?- seguía algo extrañada.

-Aburame-sensei hizo una investigación y después de una hora de explicar una aburrida teoría, cree que Himawari y yo podemos usar el byakugan-dattebasa- habló muy rápido de nuevo.

-¿hm? Ok, estás seguro de querer hacer este entrenamiento infernal- la cara de su tía se lleno de unas sombras perturbadoras similares a las de las películas de terror. Tragó saliva y asintió, Hanabi cambio la aterradora mirada por una dulce sonrisa –Empezamos mañana a las 10, dile a Hinata-neesama que te enseñe los sellos, quiero que para mañana ya los tengas memorizados, ah y cruza por el lago caminando tienes que tener tu control del chakra al 100%- termino de hablar.

Llego a casa exhausto el lago era enorme y tenía muy poco de haber aprendido a caminar sobre el agua, llegó a pensar que no lo lograría, pero todo era por el bien de aprender el byakugan.

-Mmm ¿sellos?, si no mal recuerdo caballo, tigre, Hyuuga*, conejo, perro, caballo, perro, conejo y tigre- dijo Hinata marcando lentamente los sellos con sus manos y -¡Byakugan!- se activó –no tengo tan mala memoria- vio a Bolt empeñado en aprender los sellos –No te decepciones si no sale, aún puedes aprender otras cosas de la tía Hanabi- dijo Hinata con una cálida sonrisa.

Bolt sentía el flujo en sus ojos, pero su visión no cambiaba, duro un rato practicando cuando la puerta se abrió. -¡Estoy en casa!- Naruto hacía su aparición después de su jornada de trabajo, de la nada apareció Himawari abrazándolo por detrás – ¡Bienvenido a casa papá!- Naruto volteo para abrazar a su pequeña, Hinata salió de la cocina para recibir a su esposo –Bienvenido, la cena ya esta lista- la hermosa mujer de ojos blancos sonrío y dio un beso rápido a su esposo. Siguió caminando a la mesa donde vio a Bolt practicando frenéticamente, Naruto se acercó y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su primogénito revolviendo su cabello –Felicidades por pasar a las finales- dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro, Bolt seguía concentrado lo que molesto un poco a Naruto, veía la secuencia de sellos que hacía su hijo y sonrió – Haces mal los sellos de conejo y tigre, sientes que el chakra llega pero no lo has moldeado correctamente- Dijo después de ver tres secuencias, - ¿Eh?- volteo a ver a su padre extrañado hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su presencia, - Vaya en verdad estabas concentrado-ttebayo- Bolt abrió bien los ojos –Gracias papá- salió corriendo por sus cuadernos y para revisar de nuevo la postura de sus dedos al efectuar los sellos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente<p>

-Tía Hanabi ya llegue- Arrojó sus sandalias y entro corriendo a la mansión, siguió por el gran pasillo y entró al dojo, donde Hanabi lo esperaba –llegaste muy puntual, eso me agrada muéstrame que lograste ayer- Bolt la vio a los ojos con una sonrisa algo pícara, hizo los sellos con velocidad y certeza -¡Byakugan!- Hanabi sonrío de lado no pudo ocultar la sorpresa, en ese momento Hiashi entro al dojo –Pensé que los genes Uzumaki habían eliminado a los Hyuuga, es grato ver esto- se paró a un lado de Hanabi.

-Por ahora estas en primera fase, es decir puedes ver los 359° que corresponden al byakugan, sin embargo, no puedes ver a través de las cosas aún, supuse que lo lograrías así que escondí 5 objetos en la habitación ¿puedes localizarlos sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos? - Bolt se concentró en ver la habitación desde donde estaba, recordaba lo que su madre le había dicho pero no podía concentrar del todo su chakra sólo en sus ojos y era algo molesta la visión sólo en blanco y negro pero, –Es fácil-bassa es la palabra HYUGA leída en sentido horario- Hanabi asintió y Hiashi no pudo ocultar el asombro, dos días y el pequeño ya había dominado la primera parte del byakugan.

-Muy bien no liberes el byakugan, para poder ver a través de las cosas debes dejar fluir el chakra desde tu cadera hasta tus ojos, el activarlo sólo involucra la cabeza, primero deja fluir desde tus manos aumenta de poco la circulación, piensa que estás haciendo sellos, deja lo fluir en tu respiración despacio- Hanabi revisaba con el byakugan si lo estaba haciendo bien, para sorpresa su control de chakra era casi perfecto –sigue con tu abdomen que fluya como si ahí hubiera agua, luego hazlo regresar a tu rostro, aumenta la corriente que el flujo crezca en cuanto conecte con tu rostro- Hanabi saco tres contenedores –Dejalo salir por tus ojos –Lo veo datebassa- grito con emoción el pequeño rubio, -Dime que hay en los contenedores- Bolt trago saliva no estaba seguro apenas y podía atravesar el grueso metal, ya empezaba a sudar alrededor de 4horas usando el byakugan se sentía cansado –creo que en el primero hay tres shuriken y dos kunai, en el segundo hay 4 rollos y en el tercero una foto pero no logro distinguir de quien es- dijo exahusto, Hanabi negó con la cabeza y vació los contenedores, en el priero había 4 shurikens más de las que Bolt había visto, en el segundo sólo le faltó contar un rollo y la foto era un retrato de Hanabi y su madre de pequeñas. Bolt comenzaba a respirar rápido –Desactívalo ahora- Dijo Hanabi, Bolt se tiró de espalda quedo exhausto.

-¿Quieres comer aquí? O ¿iras a casa?- su abuelo se mostró preocupado algo nuevo para Bolt.

-Iré a cada hay algo que quiero discutir con mis padres, gracias tebassa- dijo inclinándose ante los líderes Hyuuga.

Continuara

Espero les guste…. No tengo mucho que decir sólo desear un feliz año nuevo.

*según la wikia es un sello especial lo nombre hyuga para que tuviera relación con el byakuga


End file.
